SUJ-AHJK2 SolAka
SUJ-AHJK2 SolAka (ソルアカ, soruaka), or SolAka, is a Four Beasts-based mecha from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. Creation/Concept Both the name of the mecha and the story title is derived from the word aka (赤), which means the color red in Japanese, and Sol, which in many languages like Spanish, Old Norse and Portuguese, means the sun. Aka is also used to define the color of fire and sol is also the name of a Norse sun goddess and a Roman sun god. Technical Data *'Model Number:' SUJ – AHJK2 *'Manufacturer:' Shirei Kingdom Southern Military (Hoō Tribe) *'Unit Type:' Air & Ground Combat *'Height:' 41.1m *'Weight:' Approx 180sT (?) *'Energy Source:' Soul Gem/Solar Energy (Photovoltaic). *'Armor:' Phoenix Scarlet Alloy (Kokkinium) Also called SUJ Unit 2, Unit AH, the akai honō (赤い炎) or Red Flame; simply called Aka as a pet name. SolAka is a part of the SUJ series, four super mecha developed for planetary defense, and is exclusive to the Southern military. Appearance could be described as an anthropomorphic noble phoenix, and its regal motif. SolAka's armor is Kokkinium, a stainless steel alloy designated as "super vehicle armor". Its name is derived from the Greek word kókkinos (κόκκινος), meaning "scarlet". The alloy is an combination of iron, nickel, and a rare red metal that comes from volcanic areas, which gives it a high conduction of heat and electricity. It can crush solids projectiles by defeating kinetic energy, and can even absorbs weak beam attacks. High explosives can be effective. SolAka is both highly maneuverable and fast with the help of its dual rocket boosters and vernier thrusters. On the wing back, the boosters are concealed under half-ellipsoid hatches and are capable of thrust vectoring. The verniers are on the shin armor and are rotatable. Armaments/Equipment Ranged ; Nova Beam : (ノバ・ビーム, noba bimu) From V-Crest on head. It fires five swift bolts of energy. ; Aka Missile : (アカ・ミサイル) Incendiary, armor-piercing missiles. The warheads are designed with wolfram to conduct the heat produced by the solar engine installed inside. ;Emblem Shield/Saucer :Mounted on the wing pack protect its solar absorber panels. A beautiful round shield with a bird emblem on it, representing the Ho-oh (bird with long hand and tail feathers). Work as a material shield and can fend off, at best, elemental attack. It can be thrown and work as a boomerang. In-Fight ; Gale Talon : The Gale Talon (ゲイル・タロン, geiru taron) is a physical attack using the Sun Plumages, which accumulates thermal energy from the sun (even rising radioactivity from surfaces) and condenses it into a twister around the claw. SolAka's combined solar-powered claw and twister is capable of a powerful strike. It is possibly further powered by the Soul Gem. ; Seki-Shin-Ken :(赤・芯・剣; red sword soul) The traditional sword seen in various Super robots from the 1970s. Hi-chan channels her spirit through the grip and guard of the sword, materializing a double-edged blade. In most cases, the sword weapon is a part of the Super Robot's body. However, Aka's sword is from the aircraft Tama-Seki. Special Attacks/Finishing Blow Hissatsu (必殺技; hissatsu waza; special or killing skills) are widely known in Super Robots as the finisher attacks, which are used to dramatically defeat the enemy. They are the mechs' most effective attacks. ;Hojinzan :(火神斬, fire god sever) ;Shichikaenka :(七火炎華, seven blaze flower) Service History/Pilots Shirei War During the attacks on the Alliance Capital, where the Kamiyon Palace was located, SolAka had its first roll out with Queen Tobuhime as the pilot. Shenbu was intent on seizing the center of Shirei’s power, which it did, forcing SolAka and Baoshiro to evacuate on SA-GZK-01 Taiyoko another planet with important personnel. Earth Navigation Category:Mecha Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Military Category:Japanese fiction Category:Science Fiction